


You're Wearing It

by kayoackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Language, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Eren Yeager, De-Aged Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Matchmaker Hange Zoë, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Plot What Plot, Soft Eren Yeager, Tag As I Go, They're Consenting Adults, background mike zacharias, but there is no danger, cannon setting, everyone does just specifically levi, its a non-canonical relationship let me have my fun, let them have brief peace, matchmaker Erwin Smith, non-canonical levi (shingeki no kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoackerman/pseuds/kayoackerman
Summary: Levi's grown used to Eren being around, enjoys it if he's being honest with himself. Erwin decides it would be good for Eren to go out on a small recon mission, without Levi. Levi, angry and frustrated with the whole situation, Hange (the genius they are) decides to confront Levi about it. With Eren gone, Levi starts to realize just how important the brat is to him. Just how much he really loves him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	1. You're Going to be the Death of Me, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Levi/Eren fic so be gentle with me on this one. I hope you like it! I'm gonna try and keep it pretty short to test how I'm gonna write these two, because I'd like to keep writing them!
> 
> Oh also! Anything in italics is Levi's inner dialogue. This is written in 3rd person, but I thought having bits and pieces of Levi's POV would be something interesting to try. I hope that makes sense, enjoy!

"Levi-"

"No, stop. This is ridiculous, the brat is my responsibility. It would be reckless to let him go without me." Levi was furious, his fists landing on the table shaking Erwin’s desk.  _ Fucking Erwin Smith. _

"Levi, you've trained him damn near one-on-one for 5 years. He has full control of his abilities, he will be with a highly trained team, people he trusts. He's not a cadet or a recruit anymore. Honestly, some time apart might be helpful for you both." Erwin spoke calmly. He almost always did, that soft but stern voice of his. Always commanding, full of intention. Levi was done listening to it.

"He is a member of my squad, Erwin. Do I not get a say in this?”

"Under normal circumstances, yes, you would. However, I reserve the right to put him where I please. Or did you forget that I am still your commander? I keep your leash loose for a reason Levi. I trust your decision making skills. You're decisive, smart, and cold when needed. I need you to be independent, but don't make me tighten it."

"You're a son of bitch, you know that?" Levi hated it when Erwin spoke to him like this. Of course Levi knew he was right, he had every right to what he was doing. Levi just didn't know why he was so mad, and that made him even more pissed off.

"I am when I need to be. They're not scheduled to leave for another couple of days, so you have time to get some training in, get a head start on cleaning for the week, assist Hange with any experiments they need done before he leaves. Whatever it is, you have time. He won't be gone long. I would suggest calming down before I have you court-martialed." Levi knew he wasn't being serious, but Erwin said that when he was done playing someone else's game, that he was the one ultimately in charge. Erwin meant business, and was done with this conversation.

"Fine. Whoever is leading the damn thing better have a full report on my desk first thing when they get back." Levi stormed out before Erwin could say anything else. He knew Erwin wanted to get the last word in, that was just Erwin, but damn it all, Levi needed the win. No matter how small it was.

Levi closed the Commander's door harder than he should've, but he didn't care. He just needed to be out of that office. He sped through the hallway towards the mess hall, the look on his face must've screamed  **don't even think of looking at me** because not one soul dared. He finally got to the mess, quickly found Hange and headed their way. He threw himself onto the bench next to them, breathing out all the frustration he could.

"What happened to you? Are we out of your tea or something?" Hange held back a giggle, it was incredibly hard for them to take Levi seriously when he was mad like this. To most he was terrifying, but if you really knew Levi, he was basically just throwing a tantrum.

"Please, I keep all that in my quarters. Have you used that yet?" He gestured to their glass of water, they shook their head giving the Captain permission to take it. Levi quickly drank half of it before setting it back down.

"You know he's going to be fine. The team he's going with is more than capable. And so is Eren ya know." Hange leaned down closer to Levi, keeping the conversation between just the two of them.

"Of course I know that. What I don’t understand is why he even needs to go in the first place, it's not like they're going to be needing his shifting ability." Levi was practically pouting, feeling free to do so in Hange's presence.

"Most likely, no, they won't. You never know, but probably not. I think Erwin wants to give him the opportunity to stretch his wings a bit. Be a normal Scout for once."

"Okay, and I can't go because?"

"You know why, it's not up to you. Erwin has his reasons, and will mostly never share them with you. I know you hate it when that happens, but it has to every once in a while." Hange was always the best at talking to Levi about this type of thing, they never sugar coated anything.

"Whatever," Levi felt a little better after talking to Hange, he always did, "Where is he anyways?" Levi looked around for the brunette, looking for the table his friends were usually sat at. As if on cue, he walked up from behind Levi and Hange. He leaned in between the two, practically whispering to Levi.

"What are you looking for me or something?" As the years went on, Eren and Levi's comradery settled into a nice place of friendship. Comfortable enough for Eren to tease the Captain without getting his teeth kicked in. Again.

"Watch it Jaeger." As of recent, seeing Eren after a day like this was like riding horseback in spring. His smile always settled Levi, no matter how hard the day was, Eren seemed to make it better. It didn’t make sense to Levi, but he didn’t really mind.

"Did you end up talking to Commander Erwin about the recon mission I'm on later this week?" Eren sat himself down across from the Captain and Section Commander.

"Oh please, it's barely a field trip.” Levi’s tone was irrefutably angry, but both Hange and Eren knew he was mostly sad. It made Eren’s heart hurt, which he chose to ignore.

“I won’t be gone long, and my schedule from now until I leave is all up to you. I’m still on your squad, Levi.” Levi perked up at Eren’s use of his first name. Levi gave him permission to use it in private, and even though they weren’t, it still made him feel better. Hange on the other hand never heard anyone but Erwin and themselves call Levi by his name. They wanted to comment on it, Hange was never subtle, but they kept it to themselves. For now.

“Alright, alright. I’m fine with you going. You have to promise me that you’ll-”

“Pack enough clean dry clothes, more socks than I’ll think I need, but keep it light. Take special care of my horse until I leave and even while I’m gone. Don’t use my abilities unless specifically instructed. Make sure I eat when possible. Trust my squad, now matter what. I know.” He said all with a smile.

“At least you know your shit.” Levi reached for the stolen water glass from Hange, his throat feeling drier than usual.

“I have a good teacher.” The bastard was smirking.  _ The nerve on this kid. _ Levi was lucky he didn’t spit out his water.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know.” Levi set down the empty glass and threw the smirk right back into Eren’s face, not giving a fuck that Hange was still sitting there.

“Oh I know it. I’m gonna go catch up with the others before our session later. I’ll see you both there!” He waved goodbye to Hange, the one and only time he acknowledged the Section Commander. They waved back watching Eren walk over to Armin and the others.

“So, we’re flirting now?” Hange smiled, that devilish smile that struck fear into people.

“I’m sorry, say that again?” Hange was infamous for saying the most ridiculous shit, rarely have they outdone themselves like this.

“You’re kidding. Was I not listening to the same conversation? The invasion of your personal space, calling you by your name, facial expressions, he was literally finishing your sentences Levi. Don’t even get me started on you. You’re acting like a wounded animal all because Eren’s not gonna be at your side for a couple of days. I don’t think I’ve seen you drink that much water in one sitting, which is a classic sign of nervousness might I add. You don’t get nervous Levi. So either you missed breakfast, or dare I say, you’ve got a little crush.”

Levi had no words.  _ Hange’s finally lost it _ . As Hange always does though, they made Levi think.

He has been enjoying Eren’s company lately, he’s even had Eren help him with some paperwork most nights out of the week when training was light. He’s become one of the Scout Regiment’s best soldiers, even without his abilities. He’s become a good friend of Levi’s, a confidante of sorts. Besides Levi, no one else makes his tea right, no one cleans better either. Not to mention he wasn’t too bad on the eyes either,  _ oh my god his eyes- _ Levi shook the thought out of his head.  _ This is ridiculous. _ Eren was a comrade, technically his insubordinate.

“Oh come on Levi. You can’t tell me I’m wrong. I’m at least on the right track.” Hange knew they were onto something. Levi got too quiet to not be thinking about what Hange said. Levi liked to believe he was unreadable, but in moments like this, he’s an open book.

“I’m his superior Hange. I’m basically his warden, his friends still even refer to me as his executioner. Not to mention I am older than him.” Levi was avoiding eye contact, he couldn’t believe he was even talking about this.

“Oh cut the crap. You and I both know he doesn’t pose as a threat anymore. Besides, you're not one to take what his friends say to heart about personal shit. And yeah you’re older by what, like 7 years? He’s not exactly a kid anymore, Levi. And besides, who cares? I know, and everyone else knows you don’t play favorites like that. No matter what, you keep a level head.”

“Okay, so let’s think of a situation,” if Hange wanted to play this game so be it, “We’re out on the field. It’s between Eren and another soldier, I have to save one of them. What would I do in that situation, Hange? Tell me.”

“Want me to be honest?” Levi just started at them waiting for their answer, “Alright, you’d pick Eren. Not for personal reasons, but because everyone here knows that the part that Eren plays is too large to lose. No matter how you feel about him, no matter what happens between you two, you will always choose Eren.”

It was like Hange could read Levi’s mind. The more Hange spoke, the more Levi thought about it. Levi hated thinking about things like this. His life was full of strategizing, careful thinking and deliberation.  _ Make the right choice. _ The thing is, he never knew if it was the right one, most often rather than not, he didn’t care if it was. Levi told Eren just that on more than one occasion. Trust yourself, trust your squadmates, try a healthy balance of both? It never really makes a difference. Levi never knew what was right, always acting on instinct, whatever felt right in the moment. Even with Eren.

  
Levi never had to think about what he would have to do for him. He just knew he’d do what he had to. Whether it be beating him senseless to prove he could be contained, or knocking him unconscious when he got too out of hand. That wasn’t affection, it was Levi following orders. There’s more to it than that, isn’t there? He watches out for him, protects him. Like when Levi damn near turned on his own squad before they killed him, or going after him when Annie’s titan had him. Levi was always the one to call off one of Hange’s experiments when they got to be too much for Eren. Those things happened when Eren was just a kid. Hange had a point,  _ Eren’s not a kid anymore. _ He’s grown up, learned so much from his comrades. He’s found the balance between trusting others and yourself, something Levi still struggles with. Eren amazes him everyday, and maybe Hange was right. No matter how he felt, no matter what happened, Levi would always choose Eren. For anything.


	2. You're Not Still Mad, are You?

“Levi?” Hange reached out their hand, resting it on Levi’s shoulder gently.

“I’m going to take a walk. I’ll meet up with you later for Eren’s session.” Levi stood up and headed towards the main door. He stopped after a few steps, slightly turning his head back to Hange.

“I’m okay. I just have some shit to process,” he turned back around towards the doors not moving an inch, “Thank you.” With that he left the mess hall, leaving Hange with a soft smile as they watched him walk out the doors.

“Ah, young love.”

-

“That one was great! You’re picking this up so quickly! We can call it a day Eren, I’ve got paperwork to fill out after this. A lot of good things Eren!” Hange was basically beaming as they called out to Eren in his titan form. Levi watched as it started to fade, waiting for the shifter to immerge. Levi looked towards the sun, realizing how early it was. Eren really was picking up the new hardening techniques Hange wanted to try out. They were able to call it an hour early, and by the look of it, Eren wasn’t tiring as quickly as he used to after a heavy session of testing out the new ability. Eren met Levi halfway, Eren’s smile as bright as the sun as he ran up to the raven. He always smiled like that when he felt good after a session with Hange, which made Levi happy. Seeing Eren discouraged was never a fun sight for anyone.

“Well sir, I’m yours for the rest of the day. What’s on the agenda?”

Levi held back a scoff, Eren called him ‘Sir’ or ‘Captain’ as if it was a nickname. It almost made Levi laugh on a few occasions. _ Almost. _

“I also have some paperwork to do. Why don’t you grab something to eat and meet me in my office.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Eren bumped Levi on the shoulder as he walked past him, which made Levi heart skip.  _ Damn you Hange for getting all up in my head _ . Levi shook the feeling off before heading to his office.

Once Levi got there, he settled down at his desk looking at the tall stack of papers in his to-do pile.  _ At least Eren will be here for the company _ . He helped make the work go by faster.

“Okay, so they didn’t have much, but I was able to snag some oranges and some rolls. Lucky we got done as early as we did or- Captain?” Eren had let himself into Levi’s office, carrying a small plate of snacks. He had walked up to Levi’s desk to set it down, but something made him stop dead in his tracks.

“What? What’s wrong?” Levi adjusted his cravat, thinking it was crooked.

“Nothing’s wrong, you were just,” Eren stopped again, just staring at Levi, “You were smiling when I walked in.”

Levi hadn’t even realized he did that. _Dammit, t_ _ his is worse than I thought _ , “Oh, I was uh-” Levi stuttered. He felt words getting caught in his mouth, like his brain was misfiring.

“No it was nice! You should do it more often,” Eren pulled up the spare chair closer to the desk, as well as an extra plate from a hiding place Levi liked to keep things like that. He grabbed one of the rolls as he sat down setting it on his plate, and pushed the oranges towards Levi, “Why are you staring at me like that?” Eren laughed lightly.

“You got oranges.”

“Yes?”

“I love oranges.”

“Yes, I know. Levi, I’ve known you for like 5 years. I do pick up on things.” Eren smirked, picking apart his roll trying to make it last.

“Brat.” Levi moved to hide his face from Eren, fearing he looked as warm as he felt.  _ This is ridiculous, I’m just overthinking this. He's my friend. Dammit, Hange. _

They sat in comfortable silence, for a good while. Levi tasked Eren with re-organizing the drawers Levi kept his paperwork filed away to give him something to do. Levi moved on to making a report on Eren that Erwin needed by the end of the day. Levi’s thoughts were too jumbled to think about giving Erwin information he really didn’t need anymore. So he sat, looking at the paper on his desk, willing it to write itself. Suddenly Eren pushed a teacup towards Levi. He looked at it blankly, not remembering if he asked Eren to make some.

“You looked frustrated, tea helps right?” Eren pulled the chair to sit next to Levi, taking a sip from his own cup.

“It does, thank you,” he took a drink, and as usual, it was perfect, “I remember when you used to hate this stuff.” Levi smiled into his tea cup, a lot of fond memories. Most of them being Levi having Eren to at least try it, Eren forced himself to drink it every time. Levi asked him about it once,  _ “I guess I wanted to impress you? I’m not sure why drinking tea would’ve worked, but it’s something you enjoyed. I figured it would just grow on me at some point.”  _ That’s one of Levi’s favorite memories, and there weren't many.

“I told you I’d learn to like it! Had you told me to put milk in it sooner,” Eren smiled at a memory of his own with Levi and tea, “So what’re you working on?” He inched closer to Levi, looking at the report on his desk. This time, Levi relaxed into it, reveled in it really.

“Ah, do you want me to help you with it?”

Breathless, Levi looked at Eren. His eyes were practically glowing, the bright teal they were sometimes. Levi could look at them all day if he were allowed. His glance shifted to Eren’s mouth, his lips parted ever so slightly, and ever so inviting.

“Yes, that would be- uhm, that would be helpful.”  _ Fuck. _

-

“Filling these out is a lot easier with your help, thank you.” Levi placed the finished report in an envelope to drop off at Erwin’s office later that night.

“Honestly, Commander Erwin could just have me do the report at this point. I understand why he doesn’t, but still.”

“If it’s alright with you, we can fill them out together when he needs them.” Levi offered.

“Wait, for real? Like our own little secret?” Eren had outstretched his legs onto a small spot he cleared off of Levi’s desk, just really making himself at home. Levi didn’t mind it, he tried to ignore the fact his desk was going to be wiped down after Eren had his shoes on it. Though, it was Eren. He’d probably do it himself, he really knew Levi too well. Levi didn’t mind that either.

“Our secret? That’s kind of exciting, no?” Eren doubled over, laughing the hardest he had in awhile.

“Yeah, it is.” Eren caught his breath and wiped away a stray tear.

“Why was it so funny?” Levi didn’t sound angry, he usually asked Eren things like this when someone laughed at what he said. Eren’s response was always that Levi was funnier than he meant to be, that it was a good thing.

“You've just loosened up a lot this last year. The idea of us keeping a secret would’ve been unimaginable when I met you. I like it.” Eren used to think Levi hung the moon, but in moments like this, he looked at him like he still believed it.

Levi reached out to brush away an eyelash off of Eren’s cheek, “I like it too.”

Eren gave Levi a soft look, then it dropped into a sad one, “You’re not still mad, are you?”

“Mad? About what?”

“That I’m going on this mission without you?”

Levi sighed, suddenly remembering, “I forgot about that. It’s easy to do that in moments like this,” where the sudden honesty was coming from, Levi had no clue, “But no, I’m not mad.”

“If it makes you feel better, I was mad too when the Commander said you weren’t coming with us. He said something stupid about how he needed you here and I needed to do this without you.” Eren was the one pouting now,  _ interesting.  _

“Surprisingly enough, it does.”

“Oh you asshole.” It was Levi’s turn to laugh. A real laugh, the kind where you throw your head back, lose your breath kind, the kind where your stomach and face muscles are sore after. The kind Eren has never heard from Levi before. It could’ve made him cry if he wasn’t so determined to memorize it. To file it away in his so he never forgot what it sounded like.

“What?” Levi was rubbing his stomach, a foreign feeling laughing was. Oh but how freeing it was too, Levi could get used to it.

“You should do that more often.”

“What laugh?”

“Oh absolutely, but that’s not what I meant. You should let your walls down more. It’s hard, but you start to enjoy life a bit more. Even as shitty as this life is, hearing you laugh like that? I could listen to that until the end of time.”

“Maybe I will, just for you.”

“I’d like that.”


	3. Just Make it Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! People are reading this! That's so exciting, I love it here. Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Just one more chapter after this one so keep an eye out! In real time, I'll either have the last chapter out tomorrow or later tonight! Onto the next chapter!

“Eren! Dude you gotta get up,” Jean had been banging on the door for way too long and there was no answer from Eren, “Section Commander Mike’s gonna be pissed if you’re not at the gate in five minutes,” still no answer, “Alright that’s it I’m coming in. I swear, if I have to pull your ass out of be-” Jean finally got into Eren’s room, where he found him standing by his bed holding part of his gear, “What are you doing? Did you not hear me knocking? What’s wrong with you?”

“My gear needs a tune up,” Eren answered, but didn’t give his attention to Jean.

“Okay? Dude, it’ll be fine. Just do whatever you need to do to it when you guys get to camp.”

“But I shouldn’t be using my gear at all if it’s not in proper condition.”

“Let me see it,” Jean stomped over to where Eren was and grabbed the gear out of his hands, giving it a once over, “Eren there’s literally nothing wrong with it.”

“To you maybe.” Eren said, finally turning to Jean to grab his stuff back.

“Then why didn’t you do it before now? You had like 2 days to do it.” Jean was getting angry. It was bad enough he had to get Eren, but dealing with him while he was acting like a maniac was too much.

“Because Levi always has us do a routine check before we leave, Jean. You know this.”

“Yes, I do, but Levi’s not leading the mission. Eren what’s going on with you?”

“It’s none of your business. I’ll just have to deal with it.” Eren put his gear half on as he headed to the door to grab his bag, but Jean grabbed his arm stopping him.

“I’m being serious, Eren. You’ve been moping around all week. I mean that’s pretty normal, but I figured you’d be way more excited about the opportunity.”

Eren stayed still, he couldn’t think of a good answer to give him besides telling him the truth. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, Eren really needed to talk to someone about it before his head exploded. Jean however, beat him to it.

“It’s about the Captain isn’t it?” Eren then turned around, his reaction more so surprised than anything, and Jean finally let him go.

“What do you-” Jean gave him a knowing look, to which Eren gave up on trying to weasel his way off of the topic, “Is it that obvious?”

“Little bit, yeah. Most of us figured it out awhile ago, you’d have to be blind not to see it.”

“Well that’s great.” Eren rubbed his face out of frustration and set down his bag, Mike can wait.

“So what’s the problem then? You’re pissed you’re not gonna see him for the next couple of days?”

“It’s not that. I mean yeah that part sucks, but I guess I’m scared.”

“Scared? The team you’re gonna be with is more than capable.” Jean couldn't believe he was doing this.

“I know that, it's just- Shit happens, and I’m worried that something’s gonna go wrong and this is the time I don’t come back.”

“Eren. Even if shit goes down, it’ll be manageable. Worse has happened, and for some reason you’ve got incredible luck. It’s gonna be fine.”

“What if this is it though? I’ll just be dead, I’ll ever see any of you again, I’ll never get to tell him how I feel, I’ll never get that chance. That terrifies me, Jean.”

“Then I guess you’re just gonna have to make sure you get back so you can tell him.” Jean decided to let Eren have this one, so he gave him a gentle smile.

“I needed that.” Eren sighed out relief and headed for the door, but stopped. He turned around and hugged Jean. Eren wasn’t sure why, but it felt right, “Thank you,” to Eren’s surprise Jean hugged him back.

“You’re welcome.” They pulled away and Eren grabbed his bag, finally stepping out the door. Jean followed him out, and Eren turned back to him one last time.

“We tell no one about that.”

“Agreed.” Jean nodded his head once before turning on his heel to let Eren get his sorry ass to his horse.

Eren ran as fast as he could, ignoring everyone who yelled out their well wishes. He finally made it only to find Levi there.

“Hey.” Eren said, a little out of breath.

“There you are, I was starting to get worried. Ready?” Levi watched as Eren strapped his bag to his horse.

“As I’ll ever be,” Eren sighed as he finished strapping his gear on.

“Alright, I’ll walk you over.” Eren took the reins and walked next to Levi in heavy silence. Their thoughts clouding the usual peaceful silence the two shared. Everyone was already mounted when they arrived, obviously waiting on him. Eren took a deep breath and mounted his horse. Levi felt it was strange to watch him do that from the ground instead of atop his own horse. Eren looked ahead, then finally at Levi.

“I shouldn’t be this nervous should I?”

“I’m not sure. I’m nervous too.” Levi’s eyes were gentle, the usual stone grey looked almost blue. Eren had seen these eyes a few times, only when he was scared.

“I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make sure I can.”

“Eren! Are you ready?” Section Leader Mike called out to Eren from the front of the formation.

“Sir!” Eren saluted, quickly looking back to the Captain. Levi caught Eren’s eyes, they looked like starlight.  _ What’re you thinking?  _ Eren, as fast as he could, dipped his hand into his shirt and pulled out the key looped around his neck. He looked at it once, then leaned down to hand it to Levi. He took the necklace into his hands, a pain crawling up in his throat.

“Why?”

“I want you to keep it for me, I don’t want to lose it.”

“But you never go anywhere-”

“Please.” Eren pleaded softly, Levi tried to blink the heat out of his eyes.  _ I am not going to cry. That’s too much.  _ Levi watched as Mike started to move, meaning Eren had to go. Levi turned back Eren,  _ Why do you have to be on a horse right now, right out of reach,  _ “Just make it home.”

“Home,” Eren smiled, letting a tear fall. Levi would conquer worlds for him, “I promise, Levi.” Then Eren was riding off, leaving Levi in the dust. He watched him go until they were no longer in his line of sight, but he continued to watch anyways. He felt someone walk up behind him, the tall cast of the shadow proved to be Erwin. Levi didn’t even bother facing him.

“If he doesn’t come back, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I know. That’s why he will.”

“You’d gamble on it?”

“I don’t have to. I just know he will.”

_ You better be right. _


	4. You're Wearing It

The few days turned into almost a week. Erwin got word they were able to venture further than planned and were granted a few more days until they needed to be back. All the news they received had been good, but it still didn’t put Levi at ease. His days felt longer, the work felt harder, meal time was so useless Levi didn’t even bother to go most times. He settled with eating while he worked, even tried eating with Hange in their lab, which was a mistake. Levi knew it was messy, but the more he looked it became dow right vile. Mostly he just stays in his office getting caught up on paperwork, or simply staring at his walls. _This is pathetic._ Levi glared at the wall in front of him, growing tired of looking at it. He figured he could try doing something for himself, which he never had the patience nor the time to do it before now. So he made some tea and picked out a book he meant to start reading. He moved over the small bench he had in his office, not wanting to be near any of the work he had on his desk. As he was starting to get comfortable, finally finding some peace, Hange burst through his door making Levi drop his book. _This is why I can never relax._

“LeviLeviLevi!!” Hange went for his desk, not finding him there, Hange went to look elsewhere.

“I’m down here, shitty glasses.” Levi leaned down to grab the book off of the floor as Hange bounced over to him.

“I have a surprise for you! You’re gonna-” Hange stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Levi’s shirt.

“What are you staring at?” Levi looked down to find Eren’s necklace had fallen out of his shirt and was hanging freely. He quickly tucked it back in, standing as he cleared his throat, “What’s this ‘surprise’ then?”

“Not so fast, shorty. Explain.” Hange stepped in front of Levi, forcing him to acknowledge something, anything.

“Absolutely not.” Levi pushed past Hange, feeling the most embarrassed he’s ever felt.

“Oh come on! Why not?” Hange cried following him out of his office, jogging to catch up to him.

“Because you called me shorty, that’s why.”  
  


“Please, I take it back!”  
  


“Nope. Now where are you taking me?” Levi realized that he was leading them to nowhere.

“Oh right! Follow me!” Hange stepped ahead of him and led them through the hallways to the front doors. Levi looked around as they stepped outside, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He heard it before he saw them, horses. Levi abandoned Hange, picking up his pace. He stopped at the end of the path leading to the main camp. He watched, waiting to see soldiers on horseback. They turned the corner exiting a tunnel of trees, and there they were, the Wings of Freedom. Levi felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. As they got closer, Levi tried counting how many there were, making sure the number was the same as when they left. Thank the Gods, it was. Once Levi could start making out faces, he moved to the side so the team could ride in without trampling him. _Come on where is he._ The rear was starting to pull up, and there he was. His face determined as ever, his cloak flying in the wind. When Eren finally caught Levi’s eyes, he handed the reins to his horse to the soldier next to him and jumped off. His feet carrying them as fast as he could, he ran to Levi. Levi met him halfway. Eren grabbed Levi in the tightest embrace he could muster, lifting him off the ground as he spun them. Levi clung his arms around Eren’s neck, feeling a few tears run down his face. The best part was he didn’t give a damn. This feeling was even better than riding horseback in the spring. It was like the first time he stepped into the sun, the first time he wielded a knife, the first time he got to fly in the open air instead of the alleyways of the Underground. Holding onto Eren felt like more power, more freedom, than he’s ever felt before. He felt peace wash over him for the first time in a long time. Eren set him down, tucking his head into Levi’s neck, taking in as much of him as he could. Eren pulled away slightly only to hold Levi’s face in his hands.

“I told you I’d keep that promise,” Levi let himself laugh as he leaned into Eren’s touch. Something glistened on Levi, catching Eren’s eye.

“You’re wearing it.”

The necklace was loose again, getting stuck in his collar laying over his heart, “Of course I am. Eren-”

“Wait,” Eren cut him off, “Let me go first. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do this without you. Not seeing you, not being able to watch your back, knowing you weren’t there to watch mine? It was agony. I know this is out of line, I know you’re still my superior, but damn it all Levi. I have loved you for so long I can’t even remember what it was like not to. I can’t imagine my life without you, any of it. I could’ve lived my life happy just knowing you were there, but now I know it’s not enough. I don’t think that’ll ever be enough. I-”

“Stop talking.”

“Levi-”

Levi caught Eren’s lips in a hungry kiss. His hands found their way to Eren’s hair where he let his fingers tangle in it as Eren’s hands fell onto Levi’s waist, pulling him in even closer. Kissing Eren felt so natural it was almost like they’ve done it before. Levi doesn’t dance, but this was what he imagined it was like. The seamless flow, moving with each other, finding a pace that pleased them both. Yeah, it felt like dancing.

They finally parted, needing to come up for air. Levi pulled himself up to rest his forehead on Eren’s nose, “I love you too Eren. So much it hurts. Damn Erwin Smith if he ever does this again.”

“Part of me feels like I should thank him. I don’t think I would’ve ever done this if he hadn’t pulled me away from you.” Eren laughed lightly. Levi lowered himself back down looking into Eren’s eyes like it was the last time, even though he knew he’d be able to see them anytime he wanted.

“Me neither,” Levi laughed with Eren. Then they both realized something, that was Erwin’s plan all along, “Fucking Erwin Smith.” They said in unison, causing them to laugh so hard you could almost hear it from the mess hall.

“The key suits you I think. You should keep it.” Eren said, grabbing Levi’s hand as they walked back towards camp.

“I couldn’t. Eren, it means too much to you.”

“Exactly.” Eren smiled.

“Brat.” Levi smiled back.

“I’m gonna head in and unpack, I’ll see you later?” 

“Okay, don’t keep me waiting.” Levi winked, and oh man Levi has never seen Eren so flustered. _Duly noted._ Eren jokingly saluted as he left, and even though Eren was leaving again, Levi knew he wasn’t going anywhere. The peace stayed.

Hange and Erwin snuck up behind Levi, startling him so bad he jumped. This whole ‘letting your guard down’ thing was going to take some getting used to, “Don’t do that unless you want to lose an arm.”

“Soooo. You feel better?” Hange asked, swiveling in front of Levi. Levi looked back and forth between Hange and Erwin. He decided they could have the victory.

“I am actually. Better than I have in awhile, maybe ever. I owe it all to you two.” Levi slightly bowed his head at the two, showing his admiration and the thanks they deserved. The two jumped so high out and yelled out of excitement you’d think they were a bunch of teenagers instead of highly respected soldiers. Levi was so at ease it made him laugh, _Eren really does work wonders._

“Do you see why I didn’t share my reasons?” Erwin asked as he and Hange collected themselves.

“Yes, you and the mad scientist over there wanted to play matchmaker.”

“And?” Hange smiled. _You devil._

“And it worked,” Erwin and Hange celebrated again briefly before Levi cut in again, “My question is though. What now?” Levi directed the question to Erwin.

“I wanted you to be happy, Levi. Eren makes you happy. You said it yourself. So, this is all up to your discretion. I trust you. You two are the best team I have. And honestly, now you’ll be unstoppable. The sentiment warmed Levi’s heart, he really does have the best friends you could have.

“What would I do without you two?” Levi joked as they all walked towards camp.

“Probably be miserable for the rest of your life.” Hange laughed.

“Ice cold, Section Commander.” Erwin said, the trio laughed. What a good day this turned out to be.

Eren and Levi ate dinner together in his office that night, as they would most nights. More often than not, Eren slept in Levi’s room. It just felt the most like home there. Levi found having Eren curled up on Levi’s chest was the best way to fall asleep, and waking up to his smile was the best way to start his day. As Erwin had predicted, the two became unstoppable. And just as Hange had predicted, Levi would always choose Eren. He chose him to help plan formations for their squad, Eren knew everyone’s strengths almost more than Levi did. He chose him as his partner out in the field, Levi trusting no one else to watch is 6. Levi chose Eren as the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with, to make new memories with, and have new experiences with. A year later, as Levi looked down at Eren asleep on his chest, the key Levi still wears hanging around his neck, he smiled.

_It’s always been you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing these two, so look forward to some more! Leave a kudo or a comment if you can! I'd love to interact with you guys!
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for reading. I can't wait for more! :))


End file.
